


take it easy

by cccoffee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccoffee/pseuds/cccoffee
Summary: it's so easy to be in love.





	take it easy

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a nice, fluffy peppermay fic. and i'm self-indulgent so i had to throw stevetony in there as well. civil war never happened, infinity war never happened. steve and tony got married a year after age of ultron.

“Oh, hello May, I didn’t know you were coming today,” Pepper said, her heels clicking lightly as she walked into the kitchen. May was sat at the island and she raised her cup of coffee in acknowledgement, smiling a little. Her hair was up in a loose bun, bright yellow shirt tucked into her gray plaid plants. Fashionable as always, Pepper thought fondly.

 

“Tony needed to talk to me about something. I think it had something to do with Peter and college,” May took another sip, turning the stool so she faced Pepper fully now. “It seems like he forgot when he scheduled our meeting for, though. Happy picked me up.”

 

“Yes, well, that does sound like him,” Pepper pursed her lips, trying to hide her fond smile. From May’s tiny grin it didn’t look like she did a very good job at that. Pepper glanced at her watch. “Ten in the morning? That does seem a bit early for him. He’s not exactly a morning person unless he has something he’s been working on. I could go wake him for you?”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll finish my coffee first,” May shrugged, taking another sip. “Come here.”

 

Pepper clicked over to her, setting her folders on the counter before leaning down to press a kiss to May’s forehead. May grinned up at her.

 

“I said come  _ here _ ,” May smirked, pulling Pepper’s face down more so she could press a kiss to her lips. “I missed you.”

 

Pepper’s mouth twitched against May’s, pressing another kiss, this time harder, “Missed me? You just saw me two days ago.”

 

“You know how it is,” May shrugged one shoulder, lightly kissing at Pepper’s lips as she spoke. “I may be a tad addicted.”

 

“Making out in the kitchen, ladies?” Steve asked teasingly as he padded in, hair sticking up and pajama pants dragging against the floor. “I thought there was a rule against that.”

 

“That rule was imposed because I couldn’t get any work done with you and Tony slobbering everywhere,” Pepper said as she walked over to Steve, popping two pieces of toast in the toaster as he started more coffee. She quirked an eyebrow then, taking in Steve’s appearance. “You’re up later than usual.”

 

“You know how it is,” Steve smirked at May. “I may be a tad addicted. Yeah, it was a long night. Tony should be up shortly, hopefully. We were supposed to go visit Fury today.”

 

May rolled her eyes, huffing out a laugh, “Pepper, come back here. I wasn’t done yet.”

 

“Just a second, babe,” Pepper grinned over her shoulder. The toast popped up and she snatched it out, smearing some butter over both pieces before walking back over to May. She held a piece of toast between her teeth, shoving the other in front of May’s mouth. She slipped her heels off as May chewed, letting herself sit on her lap, elbows resting on the counter. She felt May’s arms curl around her waist, her left hand gently patting at her stomach as she hooked her chin over Pepper’s shoulder.

 

“Aw, so cute,” Tony cooed as he finally emerged. “Oh shit, our meeting. Sorry, May.”

 

“It’s fine, Tony,” May pressed a kiss into Pepper’s hair. “Well, not fine, but Pepper’s here so I can’t complain. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

 

Tony flapped a hand mindlessly, using the other to grasp the cup of coffee Steve handed him, humming happily when Steve pressed himself against his back, curling his arms around him like a mirror of Pepper and May, “I know you won’t let me pay for his full college costs-- and God knows I’ll never understand why-- but I did want to give him a generous scholarship.”

 

May hummed, mulling it over. She lifted her cup again, careful not to spill any on Pepper, bringing it to her lips before she spoke, “How generous?”

 

Tony fidgeted in Steve’s arms, biting on his bottom lip to keep from grinning, “Like he only has to pay 400 dollars a year generous? Before you decline! I see your face, Ms. Parker, but just listen. It comes with conditions, okay? He has to keep his GPA at a 3.5, minimum. That shouldn’t be a problem, he’s a genius. Also, he has to accept an internship. Here at Stark Industries or somewhere else, I don’t really care.”

 

“Tony…” May sighed, turning her face away and pressing it against Pepper’s head. She didn’t like feeling coddled, which is how Tony was making her feel. She wanted to provide for Peter on her own. But still, it was generous, and she knew Tony meant well. 400 dollars a year was a good deal, a fucking great deal, actually. She tightened her hands around Pepper’s abdomen, feeling Pepper bring her hands down to stroke over her own. Peter would accept this, she thought, he would. “Okay.”

 

“Great!” Tony clapped his hands together, excited over his victory. “Run it by Pete first though, okay? I want to make sure he’s okay with it. Let me know and I’ll have the papers drawn up. Any college is fine.”

 

May smiled at him, “You’re so stubborn. Thank you, though.”

 

Tony just waved a hand at her again, drinking down the rest of his coffee in one go. He turned in Steve’s grip then, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to the other man’s lips. Steve sighed into it, one hand coming up to rub gently at Tony’s neck as the other pulled him close by the small of his back, kissing him again. 

 

“I love you,” Tony breathed out, softly, so softly that May and Pepper barely caught it. Pepper grinned, wide and bright, unable to contain herself. It still surprised her, after all this time, just how happy it made her to see Tony so in love, so cared for. Hearing him say  _ ‘I love you’ _ because he truly meant it made her heart stutter in her chest. She watched as Steve leaned into him, whispering something into his ear. No doubt telling him how much he loved Tony back. 

 

Pepper bit back a grin as she watched the tips of Tony’s ears turn red, even as he smiled brightly at Steve, brown eyes glittering a little. Steve just pet at his hair a little, pressing another kiss onto his forehead before turning away to put both of their mugs in the sink. 

 

“We’ve got to go, ladies, but it’s been a pleasure as always,” Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tony again, turning him gently with him back towards their bedroom. Steve winked back at them as they walked away. “Be good.”

 

“Telling  _ us _ to be good,” May shook her head, grinning as she finished the rest of her toast. 

 

Pepper let herself slide off May’s lap, bare feet touching the cool floor as she padded over to the sink to place her own mug gently by the others, “Are we still going to the Met tomorrow evening?”

 

“Darling, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Did you start that book I told you that you’d love yet?” May teased, climbing off the stool to go stand behind Pepper, arms coming around hers so she had Pepper trapped against the counter. She pressed a kiss to the back of Pepper’s neck. “You look good in this dress.”

 

“Early birthday present from Tony,” Pepper said, turning around so she was facing May. “Surprisingly, he actually picked it out himself instead of just giving me his credit card. Guess he has an eye after all.”

 

“That he does. But who are you kidding, Tony could rival me in fashion choices. I’d love to take him shopping someday,” May brought a hand up to Pepper’s cheek, thumb stroking the skin softly, smiling when Pepper leaned into it. “It’s Steve’s horrendous choices you have to watch out for.”

 

Pepper tossed her head back, laughing. She looked at May then and shook her head, still grinning. She reached up to pull May’s glasses off, setting them gently on the counter before leaning in to press a soft kiss to each of May’s eyelids, “Don’t tease him, he’s trying. Just last week he wore a dashing polka dot button up he picked for himself. And I did start that book, by the way. It’s nice, so far.”

 

“Mmm,” May hummed in agreement, standing up and pressing a kiss to Pepper’s lips. “I knew you would like it. Sadly, though, I do have to go. I have a coffee date with a friend from college.”

 

“Okay, come on, I’ll drive you there. I do have some meetings starting in an hour and your apartment is on the way to the office,” Pepper smiled softly, walking over to put her heels on.

 

“Okay,” May agreed, sliding her glasses back on before walking over to Pepper. “I love you.”

 

Pepper felt her heart clench, full of warmth. She grabbed the car keys and she walked back to May, pressing her hand against the small of May’s back as she leaned in to whisper, “I love you too.”


End file.
